


Start Over

by JasnNCarly



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Tara gives into what she thought was a forgotten desire.





	Start Over

**Start Over**  
  
She had not asked Pam to make this change in their life; instead, Tara used what was left of her humanity to save the man she loved in secret.  
  
Now, it was an addiction.  
  
Jason wanted her, in every sense of the word; she was his maker, his life, and their bond was a magnet. Even when she knew she should be at Pam’s side, she found herself sinking underground to be with him.  
  
His long, alleviated breaths echoed in her ear as she licked at his wounds; she tasted his soul in those drops, saved just for her consumption.


End file.
